1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to ladles and more specifically it relates to a skimming ladle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous ladles have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,040,185 to Jacobi; 4,438,564 to Ashton; 4,825,551 to Sherblom; 4,839,965 to Levie; 5,005,294 to Roberts and 5,077,900 to Jamentz all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
A ladle for serving soup is provided, which consists of a substantially hemispherical bowl with a handle. An inner boat-shaped receptacle, which has a generally V-shaped cross-section and tapers toward each of its ends, is supported by the bowl in a generally inverted position relative to the bowl, with one side of the boat-shaped receptacle generally conforming to and slightly spaced from the inner surface of the bowl at one side of the bowl. The space between the side of the boat-shaped receptacle and the inner surface of the bowl forms a pouring passage extending from an inlet slot between the edge of such receptacle and the inner surface of the bowl to a discharge slot between the edge of the bowl and the bottom of such receptacle.
An improved egg scoop or spoon is suitable for handling hot boiled eggs. The spoon bowl is itself egg shaped and is constructed so as to be easily positionable around an egg. The bowl surrounds and firmly retains an egg and provides for the drainage of fluids from the egg without its retention within the spoon bowl. The bowl also allows the ready floatation of an egg from the spoon bowl when presented to a body of fluid.
A strainer ladle which comprises an outer ladle having an unperforated bowl and a handle, an inner ladle having a perforated bowl which is nested within the unperforated bowl and a handle which is slideably mounted on the handle of the outer ladle. The perforated bowl can be moved between a closed position in which two bowls are nested to an open position in which the two bowls are spaced from each other.
A skimmer/separator ladle has a handle and a spoon integral with the handle. The spoon has a spout at one end and a container section at the other end. There is provided a separator gate vertically and removably mounted in the spoon between the spout and the container section. The gate has a concave bottom so as to define a liquid passage between it and the bottom of the ladle.
A skimmer/separator ladle has a handle and a bowl or spoon integral with the handle. The bowl has a lip at its upper edge forming a spout defining one end of the bowl. The rest of the bowl constitutes a container section, and a separator gate removably mounted in the bowl between the spout and the container section. The gate has a concave bottom, so as to define a liquid passage between it and the bottom of the ladle.
A fat skimmer in the form of a ladle is provided, having a deep vessel bowl with a rim. There are ports about the rim for the transfer of surrounding fatty liquid into the vessel. This is determined by manipulation controlled by a locator associated with the rim.